


Too much?

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [33]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: I wonder if at this point this is too much of a running gag for this couple hahahaha "Too much?" Never enough? :D
Series: NTN [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/124653





	Too much?

Laying on his back, Crow had a gentle hold of Will's dick in his left hand. He ran his finger over the tip to slip off the bead of precum off the head. The easy motion made Will shiver against him. Will was laying somewhat on top of Crow, but had slipped so his upper body was next to Crow. Will's left arm was draped across Crow's collarbone, bent at the elbow until his fingertips were gently loose in Crow's dark hair.

Crow turned his face to the side so he was able to ask sweetly into Will's ear. “Too much?” His breath was hot, and his tone sounded happy.

Will turned his face over to look at Crow without replying. His brows furrowed a bit, and suddenly Will somersaulted onto Crow's stomach. He grabbed at Crow's collar as he did so with his quick motion, his fingernails almost going through the cloth to the other's skin.

Crow yelped with surprise, barely able to get a sound out. “Whoa! Will!”

Will pushed his lips eagerly against Crow's in a deep kiss. The motion was so sudden that Crow had his mouth open, and unguarded so as to let Will's tongue in right away. Will shut his eyes as he gave Crow a deep, long kiss. He came up for air, letting Crow gasp for proper breath, and then came back down for another kiss. The second one didn't have as much force to it and when they parted, Crow chuckled sheepishly.

“I was just teasing. I wouldn't stop if you didn't want me to.”

Will frowned a bit at him, but hung his head down at Crow's shoulder as his body shivered. “Ask... A bit nicer then.”

“I'm sorry.” Crow kissed at Will's ear, his right hand lifting up to cradle his shoulders. “Want me to continue?”

Will carefully moved with Crow's help back to how he was. It took a few minutes to get him prepped and teased up again where his precum was leaking out. By that point, Will was having trouble keeping his eyes open as he tried to look down at the scene. Crow kissed the tender spot between jaw and ear, and Will let out a soft gasp of hot air.

“You there?” He asked in an intentionally kind tone.

Will shut his eyes briefly, taking in a sharp breath as a gasp and mindfully cutting it off before it made any sound. Then his lips parted open and more hot air with no sound came out of him as his body shivered anew.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to check out the novel "Nearly There Nicely"! It's SFW.


End file.
